Utility companies provide utilities, such as water and/or gas, to customers through utility lines that include valves. The valves on a utility line are commonly known as “stops” or “cocks,” hereinafter also referred to as “securable valves,” and are used to control the flow of utilities, hereinafter also referred to as “utility flow,” through utility lines. Such securable valves are well known and generally include a body portion having an inlet and outlet that are separated by a rotatable plug. The plug has a handle or a knob that may be rotated to control utility flow through a utility line.
Valves on a utility line are typically left unsecured unless placed in a closed position so as to prevent utility flow during maintenance operations or to an unauthorized user (e.g., a non-paying customer of the utility).
As will be appreciated, it is generally desirable to secure a valve so that an unauthorized user cannot open the valve and access the utility. Typically, securing a valve involves closing the valve via the handle or knob and using a locking mechanism to partially enclose the valve with a shroud or cover so that the handle or knob cannot be accessed. The cover is secured in place over the valve with, for example, a barrel lock.
A typical utility company may employ a large variety of securable valves having different sizes and/or designs. However, many known locking mechanisms present potential installation difficulties as they do not fit the large variety of securable valves employed in the field. Thus, many utility companies must stock a large inventory of locking mechanism of varying designs and sizes.
With the foregoing concerns in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an adjustable, snug and secure locking mechanism that accommodates a large variety of securable valves, has an improved ease of installation over known locking mechanisms across a wide variety of securable valves, and effectively protects against unauthorized use of a secured valve.